class3outbreakfandomcom-20200214-history
Editor
Description The editor is powered by Google Maps. It allows you to create Class 3 Outbreak maps anywhere in the world. When you create your map it needs to be checked by Jay Weston, and if there are no issues, your map is added to the world map for everyone to play. Making your map public To make your map public, you need to go to the editor. Look for a gray globe symbol. Click it and you map will be sent to Jay, who will decide if it will go on the world map or not. See the World Map page for a full list of requirements. Low resolution areas Unfortunately, some areas have low resolution due to Google Maps; map cannot be made in these areas. Most of South America, Asia, Antartica and Africa have low resolution. Hopefully, something will be done so maps can be created in these areas. It was mentioned that a new zoomed out version of the game may be made to accomodatelow resolution areas. It may feature green and red dots instead of civvies and zombies. Elements of the editor ''Walls: There are two types of wall in the game as of July 9th, 2011: walls and low fences. *Walls/high fences are colored red and cannot be shot/seen over by civilians/zombies. You cannot walk through them. *Low fences also cannot be walked through, but they can be shot/seen over. ''Building: *You MUST use this color to create searchable buildings. *Outline a building with the wall/high fence color, then fill in the blank space inside the outline with the building color. ''Doors and windows: *Doors are exactly what you'd expect: they serve as entrances and exits to buildings. *Windows cannot be climbed through or broken (yet), but civilians and survivors can shoot out of them and zombies can see through them. ''Other: *Car: cannot be walked through, but can be shot/seen over. *Water: cannot be walked through currently (possibly swam through in later upates), but can be shot/seen over. *Road/ground/grass: default 'base' of a map. You can use this color to 'erase' other colors. *Tree/overhang/porch: can be walked through. Simulates a character walking underneath something. An outline of the character appears to show you where they are. NOTE! Only use a color for it's intended purpose. Don't switch colors just because they have the same properties. Don't use car in place of low fence, and vice versa. Tools *''Red arrows:'' The red arrows help you move the map around so you can get a better view of the area you're editing. Click and drag or use WASD to move the map. *''Pencil: The pencil is the free-hand drawing tool. Select a color and click-and-drag to color your map. *''Line: The line is almost like the free-hand tool, but it's a precision line that's useful for many tasks, such as outlining a building with straight lines. *''Paint Bucket:'' The paint bucket fills a certain area with the selected color. Useful to color in buildings. *''Undo/Redo:'' Click the arrow pointing left to undo the last action. Click the arrow pointing right to redo an action you undid. *''Paper:'' Click the piece of paper to write a description of your map. Be creative! *''Eyeball:'' The eyeball changes the view of your map. Go from seeing just the original landscape to seeing just your added colors. *''Help:'' Click the question mark to get editing tips and tricks. Help button.jpg|The help button. Views.jpg|Switch between views by clicking the 'eyeball' button. Toolbar.jpg|The toolbar. Category:Beta Category:feature Category:Browse